My Stupid Mouth
by Animegirl1129
Summary: All about Greg's big mouth... Rating for safety. SANDLE!


_**MY STUPID MOUTH**_

_**One shot Sandle song fic that's been in my room for I don't know how long… GREG POV

* * *

**_

"Hey, Sara?" I asked one day, just before shift was about to end.

She turned her head away from the case file she'd been looking over for the last hour to look at me. "Yeah, Greggo?"

I stuttered. "You, ugh… doing anything after shift?"

After thinking that over for a minute she replied. "No, I'm not…"

"Would you wanna go out for, ugh…" I looked at my watch. "Breakfast ? With me?"

I was pleasantly surprised when she nodded, telling me she'd meet me in the locker room in a few minutes.

* * *

**My Stupid Mouth**

**Has Got Me In Trouble**

**I Said Too Much Again**

**To A Date Over Dinner Yesterday**

**And I Could See**

**She Was Offended**

**She Said 'Well Anyways…'**

**Just Dying For A Subject Change

* * *

**

I am the biggest idiot on the face of the Earth. I FINALLY get Sara Sidle to go out with me. She FINALLY agreed. But, of course, my idiot brain didn't process what was coming out of my mouth.

'_So… what are you doing for Christams?' I'd asked, forgetting what Nick had mentioned about her dislike for talking about her family._

_She frowned. 'Nothing. Nothing at all.'_

_Cocking my head to the side, I, again rather idiotically, carried on with the subject. 'What? Not heading back to California to see your family?'_

_'No.' she replied sharply. 'So, anyways…'

* * *

_

**Oh, ho. Another Social Casualty**

**Score One More For Me**

**How Could I Forget****  
Mama Said 'Think Before Speaking'?**

**No Filter In My Head  
Oh, What's A Boy To Do?  
I Guess He'd Better Find One Soon

* * *

**

Well, I'm pretty sure Doc Robbins is about to receive another vic to autopsy. Whatever Sara and I could've had most likely just flew straight out the window hurtling itself into an oncoming eighteen wheeler.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence for the next few minutes, neither of us knowing what to say to fix my screw up.

* * *

**We Bit Our Lips**

**She Looked Out The Window  
Rolling Tiny Balls Of Napkin Paper**

**I Played A Quick Game Of Chess With The Salt And Pepper Shakers  
And I could See Clearly  
An Indelible Line Was Drawn  
Between What Was Good  
What Just Slipped Out  
And What Went Wrong

* * *

**

Sara sat across from me, picking at the vegetarian omelet she'd ordered as I absent mindedly fiddled with the salt and pepper shakers.

Talking about her family basically killed the date and I knew I could do one of two things: Give Sara up and move on, or try to get her to tell me why combining the words 'Your' and 'Family' in the same sentence bugged her so much. Since I had no intention of giving up the woman I'd loved forsix years, I decided on the latter.

* * *

**Oh, The Way She Feels About Me Has Changed  
Thanks For Playing **

**Try Again**

**How Could I Forget  
Mama Said 'Think Before Speaking'?**

**No Filter In My Head  
Oh, What's A Boy To Do?**

**I Guess He'd Better Find One…

* * *

**

Why can't she open up to me? To anyone, for that matter? What happened to her that made her build this Great Wall Of China with armed sentries posted every twenty feet around her heart, that's damn near impossible to break down? Was she….raped? Abused? Did Hank have anything to do with this? If so, that guy won't live long enough to say 'Lab Rat'…

There are too many questions and not enough answers…

* * *

**I'm Never Speaking Up Again**

**It Only Hurts Me  
I'd Rather Be A Mystery**

**Than She Desert Me**

**Oh, I'm Never Speaking Up Again**

**Starting Now, Starting Now

* * *

**

No. She'll really hate me if I just randomly bombard her with questions about her past. She'll be out of here in a matter of seconds.

Why? Why did I have to go and open my big mouth? I should just shut up. Shut up, right now, before I say something that'll scare her away even faster, like 'I love you' Yeah, that'd really help the situation.

* * *

**One More Thing  
Why's It My fault?**

**So Maybe I Tried To Hard  
But It's All Because Of This Desire  
I Just Wanna Be Liked  
Just Wanna Be Funny  
Look's Like The Jokes On Me**

**So Call Me Captain Backfire

* * *

**

"Hey, Sara?" I asked, before I could stop myself, yet again.

Slowly, she pulled her attention from her half eaten omelet to look me in the eye.

_'That's a good sign…' _I thought to myself. "Do you wanna go with me when I go to visit my family? I know they'd love to see anything even moderately resembling a personal life from me." I asked.

She smiled. "Alright, Greggo."

I smiled back at her, reaching across the table for her hand. "You won't regret it," I assured her.

* * *

**Oh, The Way She Feels About Me Has Changed**

**How Could I Forget**

**Mama Said 'Think Before Speaking'?**

**No Filter In My head**

**Oh, What's A Boy To Do?**

**I Guess He'd Better Find One…

* * *

**

"THAT is the ONLY time my big mouth has ever come in handy." I told my seven year old daughter several years later as I tucked her in for the night, Sara standing beside me.

"Night Mommy, Night Daddy." Erika smiled, cuddling into the blankets on her bed.

"Night princess." Sara and I replied simultaneously, smiling.

* * *

**I'm Never Speaking Up Again**

**It Only Hurts Me**

**I'd Rather Be A Mystery **

**Than She Desert Me**

**Oh, I'm Never Speaking Up Again**

**Starting Now…**

**Starting Now…

* * *

**

Since that day both Sara and I have started talking more. I have answers to everyone of my questions and I'm never going to regret our first date and my stupid mouth.

* * *

**_I found this in one of my old school binders, just sitting there. I can't believe I never typed it! Anywho… the lyrics are John Mayer's. Greg and Sara belong to CBS… REVIEW! I'll work on COLLIDE as soon as the extra plot bunnies running around my head slow down enough for me to actually concentrate on it… Now, that little purple button calls!_**


End file.
